stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Gebruiker:Moriad/Newport
De Gemeente is nog niet goedgekeurd. Dit betekend dat niemand nog panden mag betrekken. Als, en wanneer, er een goedkeuring volgt kan er begonnen worden met het panden kopen. Dit zal nooit voor midden juni gebeuren! Ligging De gemeente komt te liggen aan de linkerkant van het nieuwe industrieterrein. Omdat dit industrieterrein in the middle of nowhere is gelegd denk ik dat er voordeel te halen is uit een dorpje dat aan dit gebied vast ligt terwijl het ook de voordelen van een leuk dorp aan zee met zich mee draagt. center|thumb|95px|Een kaartje Plattegrond *1 Koningspad Bezienswaardigheden Stadsmuur|right|thumb|130px * De Newport vesting aan het Dorpsplein 1. * De stadsmuur om de zuid, oost en noord rand van de stad. * De westelijke muur van Dorpsstraat 7 en Zuiddreef 8 is het laatste onderdeel van de metaalfabriek van Newport. * Het gemeentehuis is een gemeenschapshuis uit 1509 dat tegenwoordig dienst doet als gemeentehuis en gebedshuis. Politiek Newport heeft een unieke vorm van machtsverdeling. Nadat het militaire bewind van de Britten ten einde was moest er een nieuwe staatsvorm worden bedacht. De inwoners van Newport wilden vooral vrij zijn en om dit te garanderen werden er de zogenoemde town meetings ontworpen. Elke maand komen de inwoners van de stad bijeen om te beslissen of de beslissingen die de burgemeester heeft genomen wel de wil van het volk vertolken. Ook wordt er op deze vergaderingen gesproken over mogelijke vernieuwingen en veranderingen in de toekomst. Hiermee is het de meest vrije gemeente van het land. Dankzij de overeenkomst die gesloten werd met Rob Lievertas hoeven de inwoners van Newport hun leven lang geen belastingen te betalen (een uitzondering op wegenbelasting en belasting toegevoegde waarde) in ruil voor de toezegging onderdeel van Libertas te zijn. Vervoer De stad is gelegen aan de autoweg. Deze weg gaat langs Companies Place, Victoria en vervolgd zijn weg als N1 langs Wikistad en Civitas Libertas. De Companylijn is een gloednieuwe verbinding tussen Newport en de Hooglandlijn. Geografie Gelegen aan de Atlantische Oceaan was Newport tot 1902 de belangrijkste havenstad van Libertas. Toen de haven van Vervoerswijk deze eer overnam ontpopte de Newport haven zich tot een sportieve, touristische haven. Ten noorden van Newport is zeer vruchtbare grond te vinden. Wie verder naar het noorden reist komt in de Libertaanse moerassen terecht. Door de kleinschalige landbouw en veeteeld zijn in deze gebieden tal van diersoorten te vinden die uniek zijn voor Libertas. In het zuiden van Newport is het Natuurpark te vinden. Het park bestaat uit loofbomen en is bezaaid met beekjes. In het verleden waren verschillende goudzoekers kampen gevestigd aan deze beekjes maar na 1940 werd het zoeken naar goud en het wonen in dit gebied verboden. Geschiedenis Newport is in 1509 gesticht als eerste vesting. De Britten probeerde vanuit hier het eiland te veroveren. Zoals de geschiedenis ons vertelde is dit echter niet gelukt. Bij het vertrek van de Britse kroon in 1511 gaf de generaal van de Britse strijdkrachten de stad op, de burgers weigerde echter, hingen generaal Andrews op en bleven onafhankelijk van de rest van Libertas. Ten tijde van de Franse overheersing van Libertas bleef de stad onafhankelijk en in 1604 bezocht Rob Lievertas de stad en na een gesprek met de Gouverneur werd afgesproken om de onafhankelijkheidsoorlog te steunen. Toen in 1606 de ochtend brak werd de Libertaanse vlag gehesen en werd Newport een onderdeel van Libertas. De nieuwe identiteit deed de inwoners van Newport geen goed toen in 1614 een Franse vloot het nou in vaarden. De dokterspost werd vernietigd en een tiental mensen werd vermoord. De aanval werd echter afgeslagen en de burgers van Newport bleven eigen baas tot 1616 toen de staat Libertas opnieuw werd uitgeroepen. De hierop volgende eeuwen werden gekenmerkt door het uitsluiten van de rest van Libertas. Waar het land honger leed bleef Newport redelijk welvarend. Handelsroutes van zowel de Nederlanders als de Spanjaarden liepen langs het eiland en de kapers van Newport konden geen genoeg krijgen van deze rijkdommen. Deze roofhandel werd verboden onder koning Martinus in 1819. De eerste jaren hierna waren jaren van armoede. Toen er echter in 1830 ten zuiden van Newport goud werd gevonden kwam de economie weer op gang en steeg de levensstandaard met tientallen procenten. 1860 was een jaar van rouw voor Newport. De democratische processen van Newport werden door de Senaat der Libertijnen vernieuwd waardoor ook burgers van buiten Newport invloed kregen op de stad. De woede van de inwoners kwam tot explosie in de Afval revolte van 1861 toen al het afval uit Newport op de weilanden en akkers van Wikistad werden gedumpt. Toen het leger werd ingezet waren de protesten al anderhalve week bezig en op de laatste ochtend opende het leger het vuur op een groep kinderen. De inwoners van Newport gaven zich meteen over en ze werden bevolen om het gedumpte afval op te ruimen. In 1862 keerde de rust voorgoed terug in Newport toen de klassieke regeerstijl werd her ingevoerd. Tijdens de Britse aanvallen in de eerste wereldoorlog werd de metaalfabriek op de Dorpsstraat gebombardeerd. Hierbij vielen geen doden en maar een tiental gewonden. Dit kwam omdat juist op deze dag de stichting van Newport werd herdacht in de bossen ten zuiden van de stad. Als wraak actie vaarde het schip Magdalena uit en ontvoerde het een Britse luitenant. Na het ontvangen van het losgeld werd de volledige stad met dit geld gerestaureerd en werd het puin van de fabriek geruimd. Na de oorlogen ontwikkelde Newport zich op het gebied van recht, politiek en economie om zich hiermee als een van de centra van macht te ontpoppen. Vele parlementsleden en rechters uit Libertas en ver daarbuiten komen van oorsprong uit Newport. Categorie:Gemeente